Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to radio-frequency switches.
Description of Related Art
Radio-frequency (RF) switches, such as transistor switches, can be used to switch signals between one or more poles and one or more throws. Transistor switches, or portions thereof, can be controlled through transistor biasing and/or coupling. Design and use of bias and/or coupling circuits in connection with RF switches can affect switching performance.